Heart Moving
by Luna of Burg
Summary: A arvage day at Lon Lon Ranch for Malon and her friend Glenn. But then, Neo and Starr come by for a visit and the day gets more complicated. Malon/Neo and Starr/Glenn (Email me to know more about Neo, Starr, and Glenn)


Heart Moving  
  
Author's Note- I don't know why I'm in such a good mood... but I feel like writing another Neo/Malon fanfic. It also has a very kawaii Glenn/Starr scene at the end too!   
  
It was a day like any other in Hyrule. On Lon Lon Ranch, though, things were hectic. Malon bustled around busily. She felt happy. Yesterday, Taren a.k.a Mr. Knight proposed to her. She was so shocked that she could on murmur the word 'yes.' Glenn laughed at her as she frantically ran around. He was in his normal spot: on the wall that led into the fence.  
  
"Chill out girl! You have till tomorrow to get ready!" Malon glared at him from the coral.  
  
"Glenn, you're not helping me!" she protested, and only got a laugh out of Glenn.  
  
"Do you think I'm trying to help?"  
  
"No." ending the conversation, Malon ran back into her house to find a wedding dress. The Hylian kept a grin on his handsome face. A few wisps of light blondish green hair fluttered in the wind as his faerie, Leena, followed Malon around.  
  
"Oh boy... Neo is going to kill me for letting her marry this guy. Damn, and I was just starting to get on his good side after these long 15 years." Sighing, the 19-year-old yawned and dozed in the sun.  
  
~*When we were friends, we would just talk casually,  
without even worrying about it, but  
there were moments when you were all that was on my mind.  
I want to be prettier, right now*~  
  
Starr hit her brother, Neo, in the back of his head.  
  
"If you like her so much, why don't you go visit her?!"  
  
"Because..."  
  
"Oh, you are too frustrating to deal with right now. I'm going to the ranch to visit Malon and Glenn." Glaring at her brother, she stormed out of their house in Kakariko Village. Neo looked at the wall. It had a picture of Link, Glenn, Starr, Navi, Chandrelle, Leena, Taren, Isis, Faye, Shiru, Taren, Aemon, Malon, and himself on it. Tracing his finger over the image of Malon in the photo, he sighed.  
  
"I hate it when she is right. I better go visit her too." He walked out of the house and followed Starr towards Lon Lon Ranch.   
  
~*When I fall in love, something changes  
I close my eyes, and make sure of it  
I hugged you, and my hard pounded  
I want to share that feeling with you*~  
  
"Yo, Starr, Neo!" Glenn jumped, well, actually fell off of his spot and smiled.  
  
"Long time know see!" he leaned over and kissed Starr on the cheek, causing her face to turn a few shades redder.  
  
"Malon is in the house doing only the goddess' know what. Neo, try to calm her down, okay?" the Hylian said to his 'friend.'  
  
'I am so dead if he finds out.'  
  
"Hey Glenn, want to go to Lake Hylia with me? I think Zelda and Link will be there."  
  
"Okay, fine with me." Turning chibi, Glenn grabbed Starr's hand and practically carried the older Hylian to the lake. Neo sweatdropped and opened the door. The next thing he knew was that he was on the ground with a red-haired girl on top of him.  
  
"Malon?" he asked. The blue-eyed girl looked up and smiled.  
  
"Hi Neo, fancy seeing you here." She stood up and wiped off her dress. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out an envelope.   
  
"What is this?"  
  
"A invitation."  
  
"To what?"  
  
"My wedding." At the word 'wedding,' Neo dropped the envelope like a hot coal.  
  
"W-What?!"  
  
"I said my wedding. I am marrying Taren tomorrow at sunset."  
  
"But, Malon, you can't!"  
  
"And why can't I?"  
  
"Because you don't love him!"  
  
"How do you know who I love and who I don't?!"  
  
"Because... because I love you more then he does!"  
  
"What...?" but, Neo had already ran off. Malon sank down to her knees, her face red and tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"I love you too Neo. But... what about Mr. Knight? I love him too... don't I?"  
  
~*On the way home, since I didn't want to say goodbye  
in front of everyone,  
I waved my hand as happily as I could. From now on,  
I want to show you a more wonderful me*~  
  
Starr shook her head after Neo and her returned home.   
  
"Neo, you did NOT handle that situation well at all."  
  
"Oh, shut up Miss I Know Everything."  
  
"I do not know everything. I just know more about girls then you do!"  
  
"Probably, since you are a girl. Even though you act like a male."  
  
"I do NOT! And you wonder why Malon is marrying Taren!? Because he is a lot nicer then you!"  
  
"I'm nice too!"  
  
"You have a hard to acting like you are. I'm going back to the ranch to see Glenn. At least he is nice enough to not yell at me." After Starr left, Neo frowned.   
  
'Could she be right for once?' he wandered and sighed.  
  
'Too late now... she is marrying that bastard tomorrow. And I can't do anything.'   
  
~*In my dreams, we were together,  
closer than anyone.  
I'll give to you the past...  
Now I want to send you my love*~  
  
Malon sat on her bed, tears falling from her eyed in streams.  
  
"I... I can't believe I told Taren I didn't want to marry him just because of some other guy. I hate this! I don't know who I care about anymore." She stopped crying and fell on her bed, a pillow held tightly to her chest.   
  
"Malon...?" sitting up right, the blue-eyed girl glared at the owner of the voice.  
  
"Go away Neo, I don't want to speak to you anymore."  
  
"I just saw Taren walking around the field. He tried to kill me."  
  
"Sorry 'bout that."  
  
"Well, why is he mad?"  
  
"Because..."  
  
"Because why?"  
  
"Because I told him the truth."  
  
"And that is?"  
  
"That I love someone else."  
  
"Who? Shadow?"  
  
"Why are guys so dumb?"  
  
"Hey, I asked you a question first!"  
  
"You dummy! I love you too! But... I didn't really know I did till-" she couldn't finish because Neo was kissing her happily. The farm girl giggled and hugged him tightly. The thief grinned mischievously.   
  
"Well... you do have a wedding dress and plans made. And it would be a shame if you did not get married tomorrow."  
  
"What are you suggesting?"  
  
"I say you get married, but I'm replacing Taren!" Malon couldn't help but smile as she leaned her head on Neo's shoulder.  
  
"We'll see, Neo, we'll see."  
  
"Yay!"   
  
~*I feel like tomorrow  
will bring some very wonderful things.*~  
  
Glenn watched the happy couple as they just sat on Malon's bed holding hands.   
  
"Glenn, is spying your new hobby?"  
  
"What?" falling backwards off of the ladder, the Hylian hit his head on someone else's.  
  
"Oww! Glenn, you baka!"   
  
"Heh, sorry Starr!"  
  
"If you didn't look so cute right now, I would hit you."  
  
"I'm cute?"  
  
"Err... I mean."  
  
"Well, your cute too!" a light blush crossed the Hylian girl at this compliment. Glenn kept his trademark smile on as he stood up and stretched.  
  
"Looks like we might still have a wedding to go to tomorrow."  
  
"It does look that way."  
  
"Hey Starr?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I have been meaning to tell you something for about 14 years."  
  
"And what is that Glenn?"  
  
"I like you. A lot. Over the years, it has changed to love. I just... had to tell you."  
  
"Well Mr. I Keep Things Secret From The Girl I Love, I love you too."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really, really, really."  
  
~*When I fall in love, something changes.  
I close my eyes, and make sure of it.  
I hugged you, and my hard pounded  
I want to share that feeling with you*~  
  
Glenn chuckled.  
  
"I thought you would say you hated my gusts and slap me."  
  
"Just because Saria slapped you doesn't mean I will!"  
  
"Well... you never know." He leaned down since he was now a little taller then the black-haired girl and kissed her gently on the lips. It was a short and sweet kiss, but it held a lot of meaning.  
  
"We could have a double wedding, you know."  
  
"Glenn!"  
  
"Just a suggestion ^_^" he smiled and wrapped his arm around his girlfriend's waist.   
  
"But, it would be fun."  
  
"Glenn!"  
  
"I take that as a 'no.'"  
  
"I'll think about it."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really, really, really." 


End file.
